Battle Of The Bands
by Kitty Cat Meow Meow
Summary: Sango isthe lead singer of a band. When her band is pick to go to Battle Of The Bands she is more than excited. When she meats a guy and falls for him will she give it her all when she find out he's in the battle as well? Full summary inside. Please R
1. Wake UP!

**_Battle Of The Bands! _**

Sango is the lead singer in a band. When her band The Black Stones (a.n. that's the band from the manga NANA.) is invited to play at battle of the bands, she's more than excited. But when she meets a guy and falls for him will she give it her all when she finds out that he's playing at the battle of the bands or will she give up in the name of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs here. So enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

Was what Sango heard on the door pulling her out of her deep slumber, that she wished she was still in. 'Argh go away!" A sleepy girl thought

BANG BANG BANG!!!! Was heard again. "C'mon Sango! You need to get up! Were gonna be late as it is! The head master said if were late again its detention!" A young girl shouted at her apartment door.

"I'm coming I'm coming! God Yams! You seriously need to chill its …" Sango said unlocking the door then looking at the microwave to see the time. "It's 6:00 am in the freaking morning! You're early!" Sango said with a yawn.

"Yeah I know I am that's the only way to get your sleepy ass out of bed." Ayame said walking into the still dark apartment.

"Ouch your word hurt deeply, Yams, you know that I'm a night person." Sango yawned again then giggled at the end of her yawn.

"Yeah, yeah sure it did. Any way where's Hawk at?" Ayame said sitting on her couch.

"He's still asleep, I'll go wake him up right now when im out of the shower. If you want you can start on breakfast, I am kind of hungry." Sango said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Yeah I'll make miso soup and eggs, sound good?" Ayame said walking over to her medium size kitchen.

"You know me all to well Yams all to well." Sango said walking into her bathroom that was in-between her room and her little brother's room. Sango lives with her brother at the age of 17, she lost her parents in a car crash and after bouncing from foster home to foster home Sango filed for her independence and won. Now she has her own apartment with two bedrooms one bath a living room and a kitchen. With a job at a big corporation as a secretary, and keeps her grades at a 4.0 average. When she's not hanging with her brother, going to work or doing homework she's the lead singer of the band The Black Stones.

When Sango got out of the shower she went to her room and put some cloths on, then she flatten her hair straight and walked to her brothers room to get him up. Turns out he was already awake due to Ayame banging on the door.

"Kohaku it tim- oh your already awake." Sango looked confused

"Yeah, Yams was banging on the door and it woke me up." Kohaku said with a yawn.

"Sorry bout that Hawk, c'mon breakfast is almost ready, were have miso soup and eggs. Our favorite!" Sango said drool coming down her right corner of her mouth.

"Sis wipe the drool and let's go get some grub." Kohaku said while his stomach was growling.

"Sure thin Hawk!" Sango said while walking to the kitchen, Kohaku at her hills.

"Yams this food smells amazing!" Sango said rubbing her stomach

"Thanks! Good morning Kohaku." Ayame said cheerfully

"Same to you Yams. Thanks for making food. Sis here would have let me starve." Kohaku said

"Just for that!" Sango got her chop sticks and stole some of his food.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kohaku shouted

"That's what you get! Now you can really starve!" Sango said joking. "Here well…" she gave him her food. "I'm not that hungry today to excited!" Sango got up from her seat and brushed her teeth.

Once Kohaku was done with his food they went to Sangos' Infinity G35, the car that she always wanted. And drove Kohaku to school first.

"Later Sis!" Kohaku shouted running up to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Later Hawk! Be good, I'll pick you up after school!" Sango said then went off to hers and Ayame high school.

When they finally got to Yevon high school. (Final Fantasy X-2). Sango parked her car and meat up with their friends. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Kikyo, and Miroku. Who Sango wasn't found of right now.

"Hey guys!" Ayame called out and gave Kouga a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey…" Sango said yawning. "man school starts to Damn early." Sahe leand on Inuyashas' shoulder for support.

"Uhh Sango, that's my man." Kikyo said.

"Yeah I know, but im just to damn sleepy to move. Inuyasha doesn't mind, do you?" Sango said falling asleep.

"Not at all Sango, don't worry so much Kikyo, this is Sangos' reward for being early today. No dought thanks to Ayame I'm sure." Inuyasha said looking at Ayame.

"Yeah thanks to her I'm still sleepy." Sango said moving her head to get more comfortable. "Like I said before and will still say, School starts way to Damn early!"

"Mrs. Ryoushii! Come to my office NOW!" the Praetor called out to Sango.

"Yes Sir." Sango said getting off of Inuyashas' shoulder. 'What the hell dose he want now?' Sango thought "See you guys in home room!" Sango said calling over her shoulder.

Sango walked to the third floor where the Praetors office was at. Turning the door knob she walked in, greeted by the Praetor sectary Leblanc.

"Hello Sango, what you in for this time?" Leblanc asked typing away at her computer.

"I dunno, how's Meyvn Nooj doing?" Sango asked walking up to her desk.

"He's doing great. Keeping track of the Youth League has made him a very busy man now." Leblanc said looking up at her. She was a small woman about 5'6 she has short blonde hair and blue eyes.

'I bet' Sango thought. "Well tell him I said hi."

"Will do sweetie." Leblanc finished

"Sango in my office now." A young Man came out holding the door open so she could come in.

"Yes Praetor Baralai." Sango said walking into the big office.

"Now, do you know why you are in here?" He asked her.

"If I knew that I would be explaining my self, now wouldn't I?" Sango said with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"Yes you would." He said looking up from some files he had been reading.

"Well? Why am I here?" Sango said more annoyed than ever.

"Well im here to offer you something, in exchange for all the detentions you have." He said getting to the point.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sango quirked an eye brow.

"Well in order for you to get rid of all of your detentions you must show our new students around the school." He was cut off by her.

"And what of my classes?" she asked looking at him directly

"You will be excused from them, but you can't ditch them are leave them at any point in the day. Got it?" he said going back to paper work. "Or you will have your detention back and have weekend detention on top of that." Looking up at her again.

"And if I refuse? Then what?" Sango said still looking at him.

"Then nothing changes." The Praetor said. "It's a way to get out of class, which I know you like to do, and get rid of your detentions."

"Fine you got a deal. I'll be a good host and show the new bees around. Were they at? You better not stick me with a bunch of geeks, Praetor." Sango said as he called Leblanc to send in the boys. Walking in one of them spoke.

"I'm pretty sure were not geeks." A boy at least Sango thought it was a boy with a unique way he put the boys uniform.

"Well then things should be fine." Sango said in her lazy voice.

"Her let me give you boys your new schedule." The Praetor said.

"How many am I taking?" Sango said sitting up more in her chair.

"Four, Sango I would like you to meat the Shichinintai brothers. The one that spoke is Jakotsu, he's a junior. Then Suikotsu he is a senior, Renkotsu who is also a senior, and Bankotsu he is a junior like Jakotsu." He said pointing to everyone.

"Has anybody ever told you that it's not polite to point Praetor?" Sango asked walking towards the door.

"Sango, you're wearing my patchiness down." The Praetor said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah I know. But it's always fun." Sango said with a smirk

"To you. Tell your aunt that I'll be home for dinner tonight." He said sitting down.

"Will do, okay boys please follow me and remember to keep you hands and feet in the vehicle at all times." Sango said just playing around. The guys just looked at her, the only one that was laughing was Jakotsu. 'At least some one thinks I'm funny.' Sango thought.

Sango showed the seniors to their classes' first then she spoke to their teachers explaining that the Praetor asked her to show them around the school and if they could excuses them. Both their teachers did.

"Okay now that they excused you two from your classes, all I have to do is show you were your other ones are at. But first let me ask Jakotsu and Bankotsus' teachers for permission. May I see your schedule please?" Sango asked both boys. When she looked at both of them she spoke again. "Both of you have the same class first period-" Sango was cut off by Bankotsu.

"Yeah we already figured that out." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Are yo always like this?" Sango asked

"Yeah he mostly is." Jakotsu said. While they all turned the corner.

"Shut up Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said to him.

"Any way before I was interrupted." Sango looked at Bankotsu. "I was saying both of you have first period with me and my friends." She said stopping in front of the class.

"What joy are they as mush as a loser as you?" Bankotsu said hoping to hit a soft spot.

"Yeah they are maybe even more" Sango joked with him who caught him off guard.

"Damn Bankotsu she got you!" Renkotsu said laughing.

"Any way could you two stay out here while we go in so I could get permission like I did for you two?" Sango asked

"Anything for you beautiful." Renkotsu said winking at her. Sango brushed it off.

"Ok thank you. C'mon you two." Sango said opening the door. The whole class turned to look at who can in. when her friends shouted at her.

"Hey Sango what hap-" Ayame began to shout but got quiet when she saw two boys come in after her. "Hey who do you think they are?" she whispered to Kikyo.

"I dunno, maybe they are new, but the one with the braid is really hot. The other one looks gay." She whispered back.

"I think the same, he is really hot." Ayame said

When two boys leaned over to them.

"Hey you two do know that your boyfriends are right here right?" Kouga said to both of them.

"Yeah we know, but he is still hot." Kikyo said.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku yelled

"What do you want?" Sango asked with a cold voice. Just then he pulled out a box o chocolates and gave them to her. She looked at them then him. "What is that for?" Sango asked.

"Sango I'm sorry, please forgive me and take me back I love you." Miroku said hugging Sango.

"Yeah right Miroku, you don't love anybody but your self, you couldn't even wait to have sex with her! You did her in the janitor closet, like some freak!" Sango said walking past him Jakotsu and Bankotsu fallowed. Leaving Miroku with himself. Then Kagome walked up to them.

"Hey Sango saw Miroku, did he try and make up?" she finished

"Yeah, but I told him to get lost. Hey where's Gippal at?" Sango said switching the subject.

"He said he'd be back real quick gone to go get papers from his office. But why'd you turn him down? He's perfect for you Sango. He really dose love you!" kagome said scolding her.

"Yeah right, from what I just heard he don't love her, he's an ass." Jakotsu said now scolding kagome.

"How would you know what's going on?" Kagome now getting mad.

"Because we just heard him confess to it, you stupid girl!" Jakotsu getting mad himself. Bankotsu noticing stepped in.

"Hey Jakotsu calm down this ain't any of our business." Bankotsu said.

"Yeah what he said!" Kagome said

"Kagome! Stop fighting with them and go some where else, I don't want to get back with him and that's that! Just let it go!" Sango said to kagome.

Just then Gippal the teacher came in, looking at the class that was full of chatter. Walking over to Sango and the boys.

"Sango! How's it going?" Gippal said with a cheerful voice.

"I've been better, anyways these two are new here, and Praetor Baralai said for me to show them where there classes are. So could you please excuse them for this period, I'll have them back for second." Sango said.

"Yeah, this class is just home room anyway, all we do is talk or sleep, you would know that if you showed up on time." He joked

"Yeah I know but school starts way to early." Sango said

"Yeah tell me bout it." Gippal said putting one hand behind his head. "Well you can take them, but be back at second, we have a pop quiz." He said

"Will do sir." Sango said leading them out to the hall. Once out in the hall Sango spoke again. "Okay what do you guys wanna see first?" Sango asked.

"I wanna see the boys' locker room!!!" Jakotsu shouted.

"You're such a perv." Renkotsu said

"How about the medical classes, I have that third period." Suikotsu said.

"Yeah ok, that this way." Sango said leading them to the medical careers class room.

"Any where else you guys wanna go?" Sango spoke again.

"How bout the music room?" Bankotsu asked Sango

"That's my favorite room! Buddy teaches the class but if you really good you can do what you want." Sango said to him. "Do you play an instrument?" Sango asked him

"Yeah, do you?" he asked back still following her.

"Yeah I do, what do you play?" She asked

"Lead guitar, and a little bit of singing but that's more of Jakotsus' thing." He said giving her a glance.

"You in a band?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah, we are." He said putting his hands behind his neck so he could relax.

"Whose we?" Sango questioned

"That would be us sweetie!" Jakotsu said jumping up and down.

"Really now," Sango began. "What do you call your self?" Sango asked

"Trapnest" (a.n. that's another band from NANA.) Renkotsu said putting his arm around Sango. She shook his arm off, and he frowned. Bankotsu laughed to himself at the fact that Sango wasn't interested in his bald ass.

"That's a cool name." Sango began. 'Man this chick is easy to impress.' Bankotsu thought. Sango continued "What do you guys play?"

"Anything we feel like at the time." Suikotsu said.

"What do you play?" Sango asked him

"I play drums." Suikotsu said

"Cool, how bout you Renkotsu?" she asked him

"Bass." He said

"That's cool too, how bout you Jakotsu?" Sango asked him

"I play back up guitar, and sing lead." Jakotsu said sang.

"That's fun!" Sango said

"And you? Do you play anything?" Jakotsu asked her

"Yeah I can play everything, but I really like to sing but I'm not really good, I think." Sango said.

"That's okay! I wanna hear you sing!" Jakotsu said

'Man those two are like best friends already, that stupid baka better not hurt him.' Bankotsu thought.

"Okay we have third together too, we can go then ok?" Sango giggled with him.

"Yeay! Finally someone I can talk to about boys!" Jakotsu said out loud, then quickly covered his mouth, and looked at Sango.

"Why'd you cover your mouth?" Sango asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"You mean you don't have a problem with me being gay?" Jakotsu asked.

"Jakotsu don't say it out loud! You remember when you told someone at our last school they tormented you!" Renkotsu scolded him annoyed with ability to trust so easily.

"Yeah I remember, but she's different." Jakotsu said.

"No she's not; she's just like everyone else! You can trust her!" Bankotsu said

"Hey im not gonna treat him like that! Im not like everyone else! I don't judge people by their cover! Unlike you! You JACK ASS!!!" Sango screamed at him, then walked off.

'Wow this chick yelled at Aniki! Not one person has ever yelled at him, well except us but were fam. But this chick.' Renkotsu thought.

"Hey Aniki! Why'd you yell at her for now she took off!" Jakotsu yell at Bankotsu.

"You can't trust so easily Jakotsu, it'll get you hurt." He said calming down.

"But still, you have to find her and apologize third period is gonna start, and we don't know how to get back BAKA!" Renkotsu yelled at Bankotsu.

"Fine but you guys are coming with. Where'd she go anyways?" Bankotsu said looking at all the rooms she could have gone into.

"Lets try the music room, she said that she liked it." Suikotsu suggested

"Yeah well try there first." Bankotsu said.

All of them went to the music room. Bankotsu knocked but nothing was heard, so he turned the knob and walked in, no one was there. But they all heard a girl singing. So Jakotsu pushed Bankotsu to go find out if it was Sango.

"Hey, you guys are coming with member?" Bankotsu whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah we did but you never said when you were talking to her." Suikotsu said.

"Fine I'll go by myself, you Assholes." Bankotsu said murmuring the last part to himself.

Bankotsu walked down the hallway stopping at a door were he saw Sango had her back turned to him. 'She's singing and playing the guitar? Did I upset her that much?' He thought. He just stood there listening to her sing and play, really good too. When he just sat there listening, she turned around.

"What do you want? Here to tell me how much more you don't trust me?" Sango SPAT.

"No I came to apologize, it wasn't right of me. If Jakotsu says he can trust you then that's his business not mine." Bankotsu said looking away from her chocolate brown eyes. 'Man she has amazing eyes, they're so beautiful… wait! What am I thinking? I cant be falling for this chick! I don't even know her!' he thought.

'He really is handsome, and his eyes, their an icy blue? But they look amazing I could just look into the for ever. Huh? Wait! I cant be falling for this, this… this guy! He's rude, inconsiderate! And an over all asshole! But I think that's just is cover. Oh Kami, why must you taunt me! I just broke up with Miroku. I can't be falling for this guy.'

Slowly their heads start coming closer and closer….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that the first chapter I hope you like it. It was fun writing it. Im not sure about the title so if anybody has a suggestion please tell me, I'll give you credit for it and a big thanks! There are charters from Final Fantasy X-2 in here and the bands names are from the manga nana. That's a great story! You have to read it! Well anyways please R&R! I hope you People out there like it! Many thank to my friend Aram who helped me write this chapter! Thanks Babe!

-Love Sango0013


	2. The interuption and the song

_**Battle Of The Bands! **_

Sango is the lead singer in a band. When her band The Black Stones (a.n. that's the band from the manga NANA.) is invited to play at battle of the bands, she's more than excited. But when she meets a guy and falls for him will she give it her all when she finds out that he's playing at the battle of the bands or will she give up in the name of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs here. So enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

While their heads were getting closer Jakotsu came barging in to see what was taking so long.

"Aniki! What's takin-?" Jakotsu began but then was cut off by the seen; their heads were so close their noses were touching. Jakotsu blushed and walked out right away. Sango and Bankotsu snapping right out of there trance looked at each other. Then Renkotsu came barging in to see Sango walking to the door and Bankotsu right behind her. They left the music room and started to head back to home room for second period. Renkotsu was talking to Sango trying to see if he could get a date for the upcoming weekend, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were walking in the back and Suikotsu was walking in the middle.

"What happened Aniki? Do you like Sango?" Jakotsu Whispered

"No, what make you say that? I have no interest in her." Bankotsu said looking ahead seeing Renkotsu flirting with Sango, a spike of jealousy hit him. 'Do I really like her? I mean we just meat, and we weren't exactly friendly to each other, but why do I want to hurt Renkotsu so much for talking to Sango? Maybe I do like her.' He thought.

"Well for one Aniki, you're looking at her really intense, and for another you two looked like you were gonna kiss. So do you?" Jakotsu asked again.

"Maybe I do…" Bankotsu barley loud enough for Jakotsu to hear.

"You mean it?" Suikotsu turn around now in their conversation.

"What the hell man? You heard me?" Bankotsu said shocked

"Yeah I did, so what? But do you really like her?" Suikotsu said

"Yeah I think I do, but Renkotsu is all over her, she probably likes him not me." He said loud enough for them only to hear.

"Trust me she don't like him, each time he puts his arm around her she shrugs so it can fall. Watch, he's gonna do it again." Jakotsu said

Sure enough Renkotsu tried to put his arm around Sango but she just shrugged it off for like the millionth time. 'Man, dose this guy even gets the hint? I don't want him to touch me! I wish Bankotsu would do this but no, he's not here. Wait were is he at any ways?' Sango thought them turned around to see the rest of the guys walking slowly talking amoung them selves.

"C'mon guys, were gonna be late! And I don't want to lose you in the crowed!" Sango said walking back to them. Bankotsu just looked at her, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. 'Oh yeah I'm screwed, I'm falling for this chick.' Bankotsu thought.

"Ok were coming, Sango." Jakotsu said.

"Ok lets hurry up then." Sango smiled at him too. "that way you guys can tell me more about your selves." Sango said turning around the corner were she saw Miroku with a girl named Yuki, they were making out. Sango just stood there then Bankotsu bumped into her, making her shriek. Miroku looked to his right and saw Sango there looking at the two of them making out, when he pulled away and began explaining things to Sango.

"Sango Baby, hey-umm what are you doing here?" Miroku finally said.

"I have class here, don't call me baby." Sango said walking to the door.

"Wait baby, I can explain." Miroku said hastily

"Why? Were not together, you don't have to explain anything to me." Sango said in a voice that held no emotion.

"Whose this guy Sango?" Miroku asked in a serious voice.

"Bankotsu?" An idea struck Sango. "He's my boyfriend, a way of a hell lot better than you ever was." Sango said turning around grabbing his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Bankotsu realizing that she just thought on the spot of using him didn't care and just went along with it, he planed to make her his anyway. Miroku on the other hand didn't take it to well.

"What the hell?! She's my woman! How dare you take her!" Miroku yelled

"What are you talking about? She dumped your sorry ass, and is with me now. It's your fault that you messed up! You lost out dude on a really great girl! Who is smart, sexy as hell, and has a great personality, all for what? A girl who keeps her legs for you?" Bankotsu spat at Miroku. Sango looked at him 'dose he really mean that?' Sango thought.

"How dare you call Yuki that! She not a slut!" Miroku was getting even madder,

"Those are words not mine, I don't remember calling her a slut, and you're the only one who called her that." Bankotsu said knowing he won the fight.

"Whatever." Miroku said going in the other direction.

Just then the rest of the guys came from around the corner, to see Sango and Bankotsu standing there while Miroku walked away.

"Umm, did we miss something?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah you guys did." Bankotsu said playfully.

"Ok, um Renkotsu, Suikotsu do you two remember how to get to your classes?" Sango asked still thinking about what Bankotsu said.

"Yeah I do. I'll show Renkotsu if he don't remember, Sango you can go to class." Suikotsu offered

"Yeah, thanks Suikotsu." Sango smiled at him.

While the two older boys went to class, Sango Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked into class were they say Gippal talking on the phone. Then the bell rang home room (first period) was over now.

"Right on time Sango, you may take your seats, Sango they are sitting by you in the two empty desks." Gippal said to her.

"Yes sir" Sango said.

Sango seat was by the windows she sat close to the back, one seat behind her was an empty seat and the one to her right was also an empty seat. Bankotsu sat behind her, while Jakotsu sat in the empty seat next to her. Soon class began.

"Hey Sango," Ayame turned around looking at her, "What happened to you? Where'd you go for home room?"

"I showed the new students around. They are cool, but one of them scares me just a bit." Sango said whispering the last part to her.

"Who? The one behind you?" Ayame said looking over her head.

"No, here I'll write it to you in a note." Sango said going into her back pack to get a paper and pencil.

_It's their brother Renkotsu, the one behind me his name is Bankotsu and the one to my right is Jakotsu. They both are really sweet, and their other brother Suikotsu is really cool to, it's just Renkotsu that gives me the creeps._

Sango handed the paper to Ayame who read it, then got out a pen of her own and took the time and wrote some stuff sown.

_Then avoid him, just talk to Bankotsu and tell him how you feel, maybe he could talk to him, oh better yet! Get him to meat kagome! They sound perfect for each other, lol. But seriously tell him. Do it now!!!! Lol. Oh don't forget we have practice in third together, we still need to work on the new song you wrote; _buddy (a.n. the teacher of the class.)_ Said we could skip bell work in the class. That way we can focus on battle of the bands._

Sango took the paper and nodded showing Ayame that she understood. When class was almost over Gippal gave them free time. Sango turned around and started to talk to Bankotsu when she realized Ayame was talking to Kouga.

"So you excited about music class next?" Sango asked

"Not really, but I am happy that I get to play some music, class has been boring so far. But there's one bright side I have first lunch, so that's right after third period. And I didn't eat breakfast so I'm starving." Bankotsu finished.

"Yeah that's a plus, so do you wanna hang out with me and my friends during lunch?" Sango asked him

"You mean you have the same lunch as me?" Bankotsu looked happy

"Yeah, hey Bankotsu, could I ask you something?" Sango said very low.

"Yeah, shoot." He said

"Did you really mean what you said? When you were talking to Miroku?" Sango asked a bit shy now, a blush spread across her face.

'She's blushing? Man she's really cute.' He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah I did, I mean they are true, and that jerk doesn't disserve you any ways." Bankotsu played it off. 'If she only knew how I felt right now.'

The bell rang and student started to go to their next class but not with out stopping to talk to their friends. Their were groups of students talking people shouting so they could be heard.

"Hey Sango! I heard what happened with Miroku! You ok?" a boy asked Sango

"Yeah I great Raz, can't let a man hold me down!" Sango giggled

"Tell it like it is sister! But hey I heard there were some new students? Any of them hot signal and gay?" Raz said snapping his fingers from corner to corner.

"Yeah actually, wow I never thought I would see the day I set you up on a date…" Sango said just then Bankotsu walked up Jakotsu fallowing behind.

"Jakotsu! I want you to meat my friend, Raz!" Sango said

Raz looked him up and down then finally spoke.

"You're a cute one aren't you? Well any way I'm Raz, a long time friend of Sango and her decorator." Raz stuck his hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meat you, hey what class do you have right now?" Jakotsu asked

"I have prism, and you?" Raz asked

"The same, man Sango where did you find him? I love him already!" Jakotsu shouted over his shoulder walking to class with his new friend.

"Looks like they hit it off, does he know Jakotsu is gay?" Bankotsu asked

"I think he could tell, Raz is gay as well. Now c'mon before were late." Sango said running down the hall dodging students just to get to class on time.

When they finally got to class, buddy welcomed them and told the students to do their bell work; Sango took Bankotsu to the back room where everybody was at.

"Hey you guys sorry I'm late!" Sango said opening the door, seeing the guys putting on their interments. "Looks like I didn't miss any thing did I?" Sango said stepping to the side so Bankotsu could see her friends.

"You're in a band?" he asked her.

"Yup, the one in the red pants and black shirt is Inuyasha, the girl in a red skirt and white shirt is Kikyo she's his girl friend, the girl in a green skirt and black shirt that says green eye beauty is Ayame, the one kissing her is her boyfriend Kouga, and that's about it." Sango said taking in a deep breath. "Everyone! This is Bankotsu! He's new here, so be nice!" Sango said

"We will Sango, now shut up and lets get to practicing! We need to be at our best!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay coming lemme put my guitar on and will do." Sango said going to her stuff down.

"Hey Sango what's the name of your band?" Bankotsu asked sitting on the couch next to where Sango is standing.

"The Black Stones." Sango said and she put on her guitar, "Ok you guys, ready?" Sango said everyone went to were they belong. As everyone got into place Kouga stated with the guitar. Then Sango began to sing, after that everything fell into place.

Flirt, flirt!

You wanna chill in my Lamborghini,  
you wanna look but you don't wanna see  
so what you think of that look in my eyes?  
You think it's for you?  
You think you read minds?  
you better watch where you're putting those hands,  
you better stop if you're making more plans  
'coz everything you do makes you look like a fool

(chorus)  
you're looking for some dirt,  
I'm lifting up my skirt  
I'm searching for a light under me in my purse  
you always think the worst,  
I just wanna flirt  
you found me on my knees,  
next thing you're saying "tease"   
I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze  
my spell is like a curse,  
I just wanna flirt

I gotta know, don't you really understand  
one syllable words old man?  
You got a problem with my space?  
get your look out of my face  
'coz I've had it with your lies  
you're pretty damn close to being unfine  
'cuz everything you do makes you look like a fool 

(chorus)

I'm just so lucky to be walking on a wire,   
I'm up so high that I can barely feel your fire  
you can't touch me, no,  
that's just a dream!

Sango finished the song and then started to drink water when Buddy comes rushing in…..

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry to leave it there but I have a time limit now. I hope you enjoy please R&R and CC. I will most likely update tomorrow, or the next day. Many thanks to Aram who helped me write this chapter. I don't own the song that was in this story, PCD (Pussy Cat Dolls) do but it seemed like a good song for Sango.

-Sango0013


	3. Whos a Better Singer?

_**Battle Of The Bands! **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs here. So enjoy. But I do own Raz! He's mine! hugs him really tight

A.N. ok I realize I didn't make a very good authors note at the end of the last chapter but I'm putting one at the beginning of this chapter. Okay so Sango is lead singer and plays guitar, Kouga also plays guitar, Inuyasha plays drums, Kikyo plays bass, and Ayame plays keyboard and back up singer. Yup, yup! Oh and I gave Jakotsu a boyfriend! Raz! Yeay Jakotsu!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sango one of our freshman thinks she could challenge you. Do you wanna take her on?" buddy asked as he walks in.

"Who is she?" Sango asked

"Lenne Kuran. She's new here, the students tried to explain that she shouldn't go against big fish but youngsters think they know more than us old fogies." Buddy finished

"Speak for your self! Im young hot and everything your not!" Sango said sticking her tongue at him playfully.

"Yeah well, are you gonna take this girl up on her challenge or not Sango so we can get back to practice?" Inuyasha whined

"I'm so taking her on." Sango eyes glared with fire.

"Oh boy she's out for blood. Inuyasha get the water, she might and try and kill this chick." Kikyo said.

"I'm on it, Inuyasha need to go get Sangos stuff." Kouga said.

"Sango you ready?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, this chick has no idea what's gonna hit her, and I mean hit." Sango finished

They walked out of the back room and down the hallway when they heard a young girl talking with kagome.

"Yeah who ever this Sango chick is she's gonna lose her title as best singer, because I'm gonna take it and kick her ass!" Lenne said with a laugh that followed

"Oh really? I would like to see you try sweet heart." Sango said from behind the girl.

"Whaat? Don't sneak up on a girl like that! Oh it was just a boy, never mind you can sneak up on me all you want." Lenne said to Sango

"Okay now that you're done flirting with the compotation, let's get it over with, you go first…" Sango said 'Man Sango doesn't even care if this chick called her a guy?' Bankotsu thought

"But, you should go first seeing is how you might die of old age, you old hag." Lenne finished

"Nope trust me, I won't die. Maybe of laughter but not of old age, besides like you said im a guy, ladies first." Sango said sitting down. As the whole class sat down Sango, Kikyo Ayame Kouga Inuyasha Bankotsu all sat in the third row watching her get ready. Lenne took out a cd and put it in the stereo. There were a lot of fresh man in the class and there where also a lot of juniors in the class as well. Then music started to play and she began to sing.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me, not that easily._

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily.

Save your tears, because I'll come back  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain I when turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

'Cuz a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings  
Oh, a thousand words, 1000 embraces  
Will cradle you, making all of  
Your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (oh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home (carry you home)  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)  
And a thousand words (oh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days)  
They'll hold you forever  
Oh, a thousand words.

Once she was done she took a bow and everyone clapped for her. It was now Sangos turn, she walked up the stage, Inuyasha Kikyo and Ayame walked up on stage with her. Inuyasha taking drums Ayame the piano and Kikyo with the bass. Sango phone vibrated, she had a text message.

**Hey babe, plz 4give me, I want you back. Mayb we can wrk tings out. Plz giv me another chance.**

**-Luv your baby boi Miroku.**

Sango looked at her phone then at Bankotsu who was looking around the class from where he was sitting, and then back at her phone, she put the cell away and went to talk to her friends.

"Okay you guys I want you to play this beat" Sango said humming the beat. "Do you guys have it?" she asked they all nodded their heads.

"Hey you can't have them up thee with you! It's only between us!" Lenne said to Sango

"I know that, but you used music so I'm gonna use music as well." Sango said

"But we don't know what were playing Sango." Ayame said

"I know were just gonna wing it" Sango said to everyone.

'She's gonna wing it? That must be hard. What if she loses?' Bankotsu thought

"Sango has a point Lenne, you did use music and so can she." Buddy steped in.

"Thank you Buddy, now this song is called walk away." Sango said thinking about what Miroku said to her, the song came to her mind just for thinking about going back to that jerk, she was sitting on a stool, with a microphone in her hands.

What do you do when you know something's bad for you

And you still can't let go?

I was naive

Your love was like candy

Artificially sweet

I was deceived by the wrapping

Got caught in your web

And I learned how to plead

I was prey in your bed

And devoured completely

And it hurts my soul

Cos I can't let go

All these walls are caving in

I can't stop my suffering

I hate to show that I've lost control

Cos I, I keep going right back

To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from it

I need to walk away from it

Get away, walk away, walk away

I should have known

I was used for amusement

Couldn't see through the smog

It was all an illusion

Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)

Woke up in love and seems so great (deeper, deeper)

We both can't subdue

Darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner)

I'm about to break

I can't stop this ache

I'm addicted to your lure

and I'm feeling for a cure

Every step I take

Leads to one mistake

I keep going right back

To the one thing that I need...

I can make it

It's some state I'm in

Getting nothing everytime

What did I do to deserve

The pain of this moment

And everywhere I turn

I keep going right back

To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from it

I need to walk away from it

Get away, walk away, walk away

Everytime I try to grasp for air

I get smothered and this sky, it's never over, over

Seems I never wake from this nightmare

I let out a solid breath, let it be over, over

Inside I'm screaming

Breaking, pleading the world

Ahh...

My heart has been bruised

So sad but it's true

Each peep reminds me of you

It hurts my soul

Cos I can't let go

All these walls are caving in

I can't stop my suffering

I hate to show that I've lost control

Cos I, I keep going right back

To the one thing that I need...

I'm about to break

I guess I missed it

I'm addicted to your lure

And I'm feeling for a cure

Every step I take

Leads to one mistake

I keep going right back

To the one thing that I need...

I can make it

It's some state I'm in

Getting nothing everytime

What did I do to deserve

The pain of this moment

And everywhere I turn

I keep going right back

To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I say...

I need to get away from it

I need to walk away from it

Get away, walk away, walk away

Only thing I need to do is walk away

I need to get away from it

I need to walk away from it

Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from it

I need to walk away from it

Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from it

I need to walk away from it

Get away, walk away, walk away

When Sango was finished, everyone was quiet at first then a whole bunch of claps were heard. Lenne looked down know she lost to Sango. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Ayame looked at Sango like she grew two heads. Bankotsu walked up to her and her friends.

"Sango, who was that song about?" Bankotsu asked

"Miroku." Sango said simply

"Miroku? You're going back to that jack ass?" Inuyashas yelled

"No she would never go back to him would you Sango?" Ayame said looking at her friend

"Oh my god! She is thinking about going back to him!" Kikyo said

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh Poopie! Another cliffy, sorry about the cliffy, I just got stuck there. This chapter is short but I know where im going with it but I don't know how to get there exactly. Any suggestion? Please tell, any way I don't own the song Christina Aguilera dose. Well I hope you liked it. Please R&R. will Sango get back with Miroku? Or will she forget him and look to some else? I dunno, wait I do know. But to the point I will update soon sorry I didn't update right away. Love lots people, peace out yo!

- Love Sango0013


End file.
